


twin high maintenance machines

by littledust



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's Erik who takes Charles's hand and says, "You could stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	twin high maintenance machines

This time, it's Erik who takes Charles's hand and says, "You could stay."

"In bed? I might, at that," Charles says lightly, drawing the sting out of his next words before he can speak them. "You know that I can't." One of the dangerous sides to sleeping with a telepath is that one need not reply in words or even in gesture: the rush of loss that suffuses Erik is enough that Charles makes a small comforting noise and presses Erik's hand over his heart. "I always take you with me."

That statement is so sentimental, so _Charles_ , that Erik has to laugh. "What do you take? My memories? The blood on my hands?"

"Your ridiculous affection for eighties Goth bands," Charles replies, but then raises Erik's hand to his lips. _Your warmth. Your steel._

Erik kisses him once, briefly, then makes his preparations to leave. Somehow it's easier this way, always pretending that the decision is his.


End file.
